Happily Ever After
by No One's Fool
Summary: The Heart is stabbed. Davy Jones dies. He meets someone unexpected in his own locker. ONESHOT


Happily Ever After

_A/N: The idea for this sort of came to me while listening to The Kraken from the POTC: Dead Man's Chest soundtrack. Just a oneshot, if you don't like it say so, if you do like it, say so. Set right after The Heart is stabbed in _At World's End.

Images flash through Davy Jones' mind. None of them have any real clarity, since he's dying, but he sees his beloved Kraken dead, after he was forced to kill her, floating in the water. Davy has the presence of mind to be angry. His vision is clouding, but one last, angry word escapes his mouth: "Calypso." How he hates her. The world goes black. Davy Jones, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, is dead. There is no happily ever after for him.

Davy wakes up on a deserted beach. Standing shakily, he sees that he's human again and can breathe through his nose(what a relief!). Looking around, he recognizes where he's at. So he's in his own locker, is he? At least he knows this place well.

He looks around as he walks up past the reach of the waves. Wreckage is everywhere, and there's signs of a ship (a ship?) going past on the sand. Ah, yes, the _Black Pearl._ Davy feels a twinge of guilt, but reasons that he had to do it. They _had_ made a deal, after all. One soul for one ship. A fair trade, in Davy's opinion.

Turning, he sees nothing but water on the horizon. Davy smiles slightly. At least he won't have to worry about crowds, or more Beckett's. Lord Cutler Beckett. Davy frowns, his heart pumping faster at the thought of that man. Wait-his heart? So he has a heart again. Interesting. He goes back to thinking about Beckett. The twisted man made him kill his Kraken, the only woman who didn't desert him. Davy trembles with emotion, wondering if Beckett is dead, too. He hopes so.

He turns forward again, moving inland. There's not much to see. Suddenly, he notices a figure standing in the distance, black against the sun. Squinting, Davy walks more quickly, until he can see the person more clearly. It's a woman. Davy thinks back to the battle. He doesn't remember any women except that Swann girl. Little snip. Turner deserved her.

"Excuse me," he says quietly, not used to being polite. There's no need to raise his voice. Voices carry a long way when there's no wind to carry them off. The woman turns, her face confused. Davy reaches the woman, scrutinizing her. She seems familiar, but he doesn't remember seeing her before. She's very pretty, with long white-blonde hair and large dark eyes.

"Yes?" the woman asks in a light tone of voice. "What is it?"

Davy clears his throat. "May I ask who you are?"

The woman smiles. "You may. I cannot say I will answer, though." She looks around. "This is your locker, is it not?" Davy nods hesitantly, wondering how in the world she knew where she was. She answers his question, as if she can read his mind. "I knew you very well in my past life."

That sparks even more curiosity in Davy's mind. "So we have met." That explains why she seems to familiar. It's something about her eyes that he recognizes.

The woman nods serenely, turning to face him. Her dress swirls around her as she turns, a modest neck hiding everything but her collarbone. "We have met, Davy Jones. You were the one who killed me."

Davy is shocked. "I-I'm sorry. Were you on a ship?"

The woman shakes her head, smiling slightly. "No, I wasn't."

Davy thinks, wracking his brain for her face. "I really don't remember killing you."

The woman steps forward until she's only an arm's length away from Davy. "You were forced to. I remember. You were all tentacled then. It's part of the reason I fell for you, Davy."

Davy raises an eyebrow. _Fell for him?_ Now he's more curious than ever about this mysterious woman. He must know her from somewhere. "Please, tell me your name."

The woman smiles. "I don't have a given name, except for the one you called me by. I suppose I shall go by that one, since it's the only one I have known." She takes a deep breath, appearing to be nervous. "I am Kraken."

Davy feels a thrill shoot through his heart. So that's why her eyes seem so familiar. How he loves her. "You're human," he observes.

Kraken smiles shyly. "I took on this form so I could live out of the water," she says softly.

A smile slowly spreads across Davy's face. She loves him, too. "So you could be with me." Kraken nods. Davy takes a single step forward and gently kisses Kraken, the one woman he ever truly loved.

Maybe there can be a happily ever after for Davy Jones after all, with his beloved Kraken.

_A/N: Well, it's short, but I liked writing it. Review!_


End file.
